Not a creepypasta,but wanted to point this user out
Author's note: This is NOT AT ALL a creepypasta, I didn't know where else to post this, so I just went and posted it here, just so other people can talk about it. Without furder-a-do,here we go. My name is denina123 I'm a regular roblox user that has been around from 2013/2015. My first ever account was made in 2013,my current account (denina123) was made in 2015. Recently, I have been getting random friend requests from bots, weird people, and everything in-between. It's weird, like someone wants to find and steal my account. Today, I was playing some roblox, the usual "Camping" games. I was done playing, quit the app, and then noticed a message from someone named "jersonarevalo09" The user was a "Bacon hair" It had no profile description, and the only thing written on it's profile was "January 11" I dont remmember ever friending this guy... Why was he here? I joined the game he was currently playing, and said "wtf" (Of course, it got hashtagged) I then asked him "Who are you and why are you on my friends list?" He didn't respond. I left the game, went on roblox creepypasta, and proceeded to write this. So that was it... That's where it ends. If anything else happends, i'll make another post.. .If not? Simply, I won't. It was just a odd incounter with this "thing" I might send him a message after this. Edit: I went on twitter to find if anyone had that username... This is what i found: This thing had a profile, didn't it? I didn't thought it was related, though, it's latest post was in 2015. The rabbit hole was getting ever deeper. The roblox account made an actual game. Playing the game You spawn in a almost empty room with a RPG and a few bombs on the ground. You can use these bombs to "Attack" the other headquarters. The game's very laggy, and you're on a mars spaceship. There's no music. Going outside, we can see the whole map. There's litterally nothing here. The game has only 1 like, possibly by jerson. I went back to his profile to find what friends he had. Just as expected, he had some pretty weird friends. (Check his profile for more people) He's following 30 people and he has 35 followers. This is so weird. A follower of his is even a bot. Which begs the theory, is he a bot too? Was this account just set up to scam people/get his game more popular? The rabbit hole keeps going on. As suspected, it was a bot wanting to scam/give a virus to people. I tried to go on the site after facing my fears, but it lead to a blank page with a error: "Page doesn't exist" It got taken down, damn. So, Jerson is a bot/player that wants to make his game more popular so he can get more robux and buy the things he needs. But who knows, really. Leave your theories in the comments! Category:Strange Category:Marked for Review